date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Monochrome
monochrome is one of Miku Izayoi's character songs, and serves as an insert song on Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 6 and Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 7. The song is performed by Minori Chihara as Miku Izayoi, written by Rena Komatsu, composed and arranged by Tetsuya Shitara. The full, TV size, and instrumental versions of the songs are included in the DATE A "EXTREME" MUSIC soundtrack album. __TOC__ Video Animation = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara hajimaru sekai Kimi ga issho nara watashi, kyō mo waratteru yo (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you) Tsunaida te wo nigiri kaesu gyutto tsuyoku Todoiteru no? Kono kimochi ga umaku zenbu Itsumo kimi ga tonari ni ite kuretara konna fuan Kiechau kara Sukoshi dake demo ī yo kinō yori mo kimi ni ippo Chikazukitai no Niji-iro no kaze ga fuki nuketara gairoju ga hohoenda Hajimatta love story tsutsumi komu yō ni ne Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara matataku kokoro moyō Kimi ga iru sore dake de colorful na mainichi (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you) Waratta kao okotta kao dore mo minna Suki de ite ne datte zenbu kimi no sei yo Kira kira kagayaku ima hansha shiteru mirai no yume Tsukamaetai Doko made mo ikeru yo ne te wo tsunaide futari no michi Nē daisuki yo Mugen ni hirogaru kono sekai ni ai no kiseki kazarou Hitotsu zutsu taisetsu ni itsu no hi mo tayasazu Unmei to yoberu deai ni hora mune ga taka natteru no Kono omoi tsutaetai prism no naka de (I can't stop loving you) (I can't stop loving you) (I can't stop loving you) Futari de miteru keshiki ha kagayaite Eien wo negau yo Tatoe kono saki ni nani ga atte mo kimi ga iru nara Namida ni nijinda ame no hi demo daijōbu da yo Niji-iro no kaze ga fuki nuketara gairoju ga hohoenda Hajimatta love story tsutsumi komu yō ni ne Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara matataku kokoro moyō Kimi ga iru sore dake de colorful na mainichi (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you) |-| Kanji= モノクロの空が色付いたら　始まる世界 君が一緒なら　私、今日も笑ってるよ (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you) つないだ手を　握り返す　ぎゅっと強く 届いてるの？この気持ちが　うまく全部 いつも君が隣にいてくれたら　こんな不安 消えちゃうから 少しだけでもいいよ　昨日よりも君に一歩 近づきたいの 虹色の風が吹き抜けたら　街路樹がほほえんだ 始まったラブストーリー　包み込むようにね モノクロの空が色付いたら　瞬くこころ模様 君がいる　それだけで　カラフルな毎日 (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you) 笑った顔　怒った顔　どれもみんな 好きでいてね　だって全部　君のせいよ キラキラ輝く今　反射してる未来の夢 捕まえたい どこまでも行けるよね　手をつないで二人の道 ねぇ　大好きよ 無限に広がるこの世界に　愛のキセキ飾ろう 一つずつ　大切に　いつの日も絶やさず 運命と呼べる出会いに　ほら　胸が高鳴ってるの この想い伝えたい　プリズムの中で (I can't stop loving you) (I can't stop loving you) (I can't stop loving you) 二人で見てる　景色は輝いて 永遠を　願うよ たとえ　この先に何があっても　君がいるなら 涙に滲んだ　雨の日でも　大丈夫だよ 虹色の風が吹き抜けたら　街路樹がほほえんだ 始まったラブストーリー　包み込むようにね モノクロの空が色付いたら　瞬くこころ模様 君がいる　それだけで　カラフルな毎日 (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you every day wow) (I can't stop loving you) |-| English= Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Character Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Media Category:Discography